


Spilt Milk

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Caretaking, Community: hobbit_kink, Drinking, Feeding Kink, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Milk, Size Kink, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First, the skinchanger had insisted Fili bathe away from the others, and now Fili was presented with a bath of... milk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilt Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **[hobbit_kink](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/9471.html?thread=21245695#t21245695)** prompt, "Beorn likes to give Fíli his milk, filling him with it and feeding it to him." This one is a little outside my wheelhouse, but hey, why not start the new year off with a new challenge, eh? ^_^ It was fun!
> 
> Much love to Empy, who encouraged me through the entire draft. If she hadn't sacrificed sleep to stay awake with me, I probably wouldn't have finished, certainly not in one go. And much love to Savageseraph too, for always reading my work, regardless. ♥

Fili still wasn't sure how he'd consented to this treatment, but when a giant, reticent man who had only lately been a giant slavering, dwarf-eating bear insisted that you partake of his hospitality, even the brashest of dwarves would have sense enough to go the gentler route.

Even as he could hear his uncle, brother and the rest of the party splashing themselves and each other in a huge bath that looked strangely like a massive feeding trough only a room away, Fili lowered himself carefully into the warm, milky water. He glanced nervously at the messy pile of clothes that he'd discarded, every knife but the one hidden in his hair set on top, and each one just a finger's width out of reach. The promise of their protection seemed distant and small, overshadowed by the heap of Beorn's clothes right beside, shucked off seemingly without a care even as Beorn had prepared the bath. It seemed they were both to be naked, although whether it was for practical or prurient reasons Fili could not tell. 

Beorn smiled down at Fili as he settled, the expression seeming unpracticed and out of place on his dour face. Fili shifted, making the whole bath slosh a little, and silently gave thanks that he'd managed to dissuade Beorn from undoing his braids and inadvertently releasing his last weapon. He hoped that Beorn would not return to his bear-form, but he was _very_ hairy, and was there a tuft of black in the hollow of his hip that was not there a moment before?

It was not as if Fili was concerned with modesty. He had bathed with his brother from the time they were babes, and as they moved from hill to hill and town to town, there was little space for the privilege of privacy. He had seen all the intimate places of his brother, uncle and most of the dwarves he travelled with now, and not once had he found his eye unnaturally drawn or his pride unusually dented. But now, as Beorn loomed above, it was difficult not to be at least slightly intimidated by the size of the member at rest between his legs. Even as he eyed it, swaying slightly with Beorn's movements as he stepped around the bath, Fili worried that Beorn might intend to share the basin with him.

The bath was large enough, larger than Fili required, but far too small for both a dwarf and skinchanger to share. Fili bit his lip, images of having to shift and slip around Beorn as the man got in, and each time, Fili found his imagined self unable to get away from the brush of that monstrous prick. What would it be like erect? He swallowed heavily. Did he even wish to know?

Instead, Beorn drew a stool towards the edge of the basin and settled there. "Are you comfortable, Dwarf?" he rumbled, the vibrations shuddering through Fili's chest. "It is not too warm, is it?" Beorn reached out and dipped his fingertip into the bath, testing the temperature. He swished the tip underneath the water, and as he withdrew, it brushed lightly against Fili's arm.

Fili bit his lip, muffling the noise that threatened to bubble up out of his chest at the contact. He cleared his throat, concerned at how easily he was finding himelf unsettled. How could he lose his bearings so quickly when he had faced down many a strange enemy, many far larger than a dwarf and yet so easily felled? "Thank you. It's... comfortable." The lie did not sit well on his tongue. There was little in this room that gave him comfort. "But I don't understand why I'm to bathe here instead of with the others."

There was that smile again, the one that did nothing but underline the ever-present pain in Beorn's eyes. "You are smaller than your companions. You require extra nourishment if you are to face the orcs alongside them."

Fili opened his mouth to voice the indignant protest sitting just behind his teeth, but was stopped short as Beorn lifted a large pitcher off the floor. He could see more milk gently sloshing against its edges as Beorn cupped the base in one hand, the fingers of the other wrapped firmly around the handle. "Please. Lie back and let the milk do its work." The pitcher tilted, and suddenly warm, not unpleasant rivulets ran down Fili's chest, trickling and tickling his skin before merging with the bathwater. It was all Fili could do not to groan in appreciation. He could not recall the last time he had indulged himself like this, and as strange as Beorn's preoccupation with milk baths was, it was beginning to seep its warmth into his muscles. He let his head fall back until it rested against the lip of the basin, and let his eyes close.

Beorn made a noise that Fili imagined was meant to be encouraging, although it sounded far more like a rusted hinge trying hard to support the opening of an old door.

Fili lifted a hand from the liquid, brushing his fingers casually through his hair, as if merely smoothing the strands. He could feel the hidden knife still neatly tucked away and easily accessible, and allowed that to soothe him even more. As more milk ran down his chest, he could feel his nipples hardening, and he found, to his surprise, he did not care. He sighed softly as Beorn adjusted the stream, letting it hit the hollow of Fili's throat before trickling down the sides of his neck, across his shoulders and down his back.

"Let me help you," Beorn murmured, and Fili didn't have it in himself to protest, or to even ask how Beorn presumed to help. But barely a moment later he felt a brush against his mouth, urging it open. He half-opened his eyes and wet his lips, and as his tonguetip brushed flesh, he realized that it was Beorn's finger he felt. He moaned softly and opened his mouth as he was bid, letting Beorn run the pad of his finger over his lips, the edge of his teeth, and gently into his mouth. Perhaps it was instinct, or perhaps simple suggestion that had Fili sucking at Beorn's finger, enjoying the soft, approving moan it drew from Beorn's throat. Maybe this giant of a man was perfectly harmless in this form, and maybe, just maybe, it would be perfectly all right to relax his guard here.

The finger explored Fili's mouth a little more, just large enough to hint at the stretch that might come should Fili attempt to take any larger appendages, and it was with great regret that he let his tongue trail across Beorn's skin as he withdrew his finger. "Drink," Beorn said, and the edge of the pitcher was pressed to his lips. He nodded his assent, and a moment later the first trickle of milk rolled over his palate and down his throat.

For a handful of breaths, Fili was more than able to keep up with the stream, drinking down the milk in deep draughts. But soon it became too much, and just as he was about to sputter, Beorn cupped his head and gently tilted him upright. "Drink what you can, and let the rest run," he murmured, and even as the stream ran unceasing, Fili let himself drink what he could and let the rest bubble over into the bath.

It was a heady experience, all of his senses filled with the white, warm sweetness of milk, the rest of the world blotted out as he let himself float. He raised his hands to cup the pitcher, to better direct the unceasing stream, but Beorn laid his head back against the basin and encouraged his arms back down into the water. He settled each of Fili's hands against his thighs, and as he did so, his fingertip brushed against Fili's prick, sending a shivery, shuddering rivulet of heat up from Fili's groin, into his belly. Fili moaned softly, bringing both hands together, cupping his prick between. His own hands brushed against Beorn's finger, and he smiled as he heard Beorn say, "Good. Enjoy."

Sighing, Fili luxuriated in the weight of his cock between his palms, hard and heavy. He let his legs drift apart, his back arching as he began to stroke. He turned his head slightly, letting the milk run over his cheek, and groaned as he looked between Beorn's legs, the man's cock now jutting upward, each inch as imposing as anything Fili had ever seen.

Seeing his look, Beorn tilted his head. "It is all right, yes?" He gestured at his groin. "It is important that you grow strong, and I grow in reflection of that."

Fili found himself beyond concern. He nodded, wetting his lips, wondering if such a mountain of a man would be easily scaled by a dwarf such as he. He turned his head back to drink more, feeling the liquid slowly distending his belly, filling him up from the inside out. Rather than being uncomfortable, he was finding it more and more satisfying, a constant press of care and attention. He gripped his prick more firmly, rubbing his thumbs back and forth over the head, teasing the slit and making himself shudder.

Quite abruptly, the stream shifted, trailing over his throat and down his chest. He blinked his eyes open, looked up at Beorn, feeling his own unspoken question furrowing his brow.

Beorn shook his head. "Wait a moment." He shifted on his stool, then reached forward, sinking a huge hand below the water, sliding it beneath Fili's body until he cradled his arse. "Lift," he said, and slowly eased Fili's hips upward until his prick broke the surface. Surprised, Fili let go of his shaft and gripped the sides of the basin, leaving himself utterly exposed.

He gasped as Beorn began to pour again, milk splashing against his cock, running down his balls. Beorn lifted him a little higher, and he whimpered as the liquid ran between his cheeks, whimpering louder as a curious finger teased its way between, parting them and opening him to the possibility of invasion. "Please," he mumbled, though what it was he asked for Fili was well-beyond knowing. He could feel his balls drawing up, heavy with desire, and a little thrill ran up his spine as he wondered what exactly he could take if offered by the giant. The milk felt cool against the heat of his groin, and he longed for the fire of a willing mouth.

All too soon, Beorn let him sink back into the bath, the milky waters closing around him, cradling him, but not offering the caresses he wanted. He wrapped his hands around his prick once again, groaning in satisfaction at the friction of his own strokes. Still, he craved more, and he found himself lying back in the bath, closing his eyes, bringing up his knees and parting his legs in obvious invitation. For a long moment, the stream of milk continued to slide down his chest, then rose for a brief caress of his lips before Beorn set it aside entirely, a muffled thump as its base met the stone floor.

Then Beorn's big, strong hand was below the water, lightly skimming down Fili's whole body, starting with his neck and slowly tracing its way down his skin. For such a large man, his touch was feather-light, and it was all Fili could do not to squirm as Beorn explored.

Finally, far slower than Fili would have liked, he could feel the press of Beorn's fingertip between the cheeks of his arse, teasing and coaxing. He had one long, thrilling moment to worry that he had asked for far more than he could manage before Beorn's fingertip eased its way inside his body. He moaned deeply, the inevitable stretch and burn nothing compared to the feeling of fullness that just the tip of Beorn's finger brought him. He swallowed, shuddering as he pictured how the milk must have eased the way, rushing ahead of Beorn himself, coating his finger, filling him up.

He shifted, then, trying to rock forward, to take Beorn deeper, impatience tinging the sweetness on his tongue. Yet the moment he began to move, Beorn placed his free hand on Fili's chest, halting his motion. "Still. Take, but lie still." To Fili's frustration, Beorn withdrew his finger, lifting his hand entirely out of the bath.

"No," Fili whimpered. "No, please, more." He shivered, twisting his hips, thrusting upward, shameless in his need.

Beorn made a chastising noise in the back of his throat. "Hush." He pulled his stool closer, shifting to sit parallel to the bath. It was then that Fili realized how high the stool was compared to the basin, for he found himself at eye-level with Beorn's impressive cock, hard and curving and only a hair's breadth away from brushing against his cheek. He had little time to contemplate it, however, as Beorn's finger was once again demanding entrance, sliding inside, stretching Fili impossibly open as it wiggled its way deeper. His breath caught, lips parting, back arching as Beorn pressed deeper.

"Good. Very good," Beorn murmured, and Fili felt the hot, hard press of Beorn's cock against his cheek. He moaned, turning his head towards it, and was rewarded with the taste of the first milky drop of Beorn's come, already beading in his slit. "Good. _Take_ ," Beorn said, and it was so easy for Fili to open his mouth, taking the tip of Beorn's cock between his lips.

Fili thrilled at the rumble of pleasure he drew from Beorn as he sucked, abandoning stroking himself so he could wrap his hands around Beorn's prick. It was almost more than he could hold in his hands, the velvet softness of his skin tickling his palms as he stroked it, the iron hardness underneath speaking of overwhelming power and strength. He heard himself whine as Beorn's finger nudged deeper, pushing him almost to the breaking point.

His own cock jerked beneath the water, and he shuddered as Beorn shifted infinitesimally forward, another few inches sliding past his lips, stretching Fili's mouth to match his arse, stuffing him full of this man, threatening to cut off his breath and split him in two. Yet through it all, through the stretch and groan and pressure of it all, Beorn had been gentle, each of Fili's barriers falling easily with slow firmness until he was eager to take far more than he would have ever thought possible.

Fili thought he heard himself whine even as he sucked at Beorn's cock, clenching as much as he was able around his finger. Beorn was saying something now, soft, soothing words that sounded like encouragement, but all Fili could hear with any clarity was the buzz of blood and the pound of his heart in his ears. All he knew was the way Beorn's finger rubbed _just so_ against the deepest places of his body, the way his prick tasted against his tongue. It was hard to do much more than _take_ and _suck_ , hard to nibble or lick, tease or rub, but Beorn seemed more than pleased with the little he was able to do while so overwhelmed.

He scratched his nails lightly against Beorn's shaft, moaning around him as Beorn's hips pressed forward. He whimpered as the head of Beorn's cock nudged at his throat, and was both relieved and disappointed when Beorn pulled slightly back. Fili shuddered hard as Beorn twisted his finger, pressing up ever so slightly, increasing the strain and pressure on his belly from the inside, reminding him of how round and full it must look. He cried out, the sound muffled and half-choked as he wriggled under Beorn's attentions, hips jerking and twisting as he tightened around Beorn's finger, gasping as he felt himself tipping over and shuddering as he came.

Beorn groaned, the sound cutting through the pounding of Fili's heart and blood. Slowly, he withdrew his finger, rubbing gently until he slipped free, leaving Fili feeling a pleasant burn and stretch, and also curiously empty. He cupped Fili's belly in his big hand, rubbing his palm back and forth over his curving flesh as he began to rock carefully forward, slow, short movements that kept his cock gently nudging the entrance to Fili's throat without demanding entrance.

Fili shuddered, now wholly focussed on the slip and slide of Beorn's prick between his lips, his nose filled up with Beorn's musk and the sweetness of milk. He let go of Beorn long enough to dip his hands in the bath, bringing them back up so he could trail milk over Beorn's cock, marvelling at the taste of it mixed with Beorn, certain if given a chance he could get drunk on such a combination.

So distracted was he that he didn't understand what Beorn meant when the man gritted, "Open." Open what? He was already open to Beorn, in so very many ways, open and willing to take more, more, always more, whatever he would give Fili, so long as Beorn kept him stretched and full to the brim.

Half a breath passed, and then Beorn grunted, thrusting forward and nudging against the back of Fili's throat, arresting his movement even as Fili felt the first pulse. He managed to open his throat just in time as the first roll of Beorn's come slid down his throat, destined to mix with the milk, to round Fili's stomach all the more, fill him up in one final move that would surely have him besotted in every way by Beorn. His whole body shuddered as he swallowed all he could, whimpering softly as he had to let some of Beorn's own milk pool on his tongue, run over his teeth and lips, down his chin, painting his chest even as it coated his throat, made him over anew inside and out.

It seemed like an age before Beorn withdrew, carefully reaching for Fili and shifting, settling him more comfortably, soothing him with light touches that seemed designed to ease him into sleep. Exhausted, Fili let himself be manhandled, let himself drift in the cooling bath, luxuriating in the satisfying burn he could feel ebbing and flowing through his body. And as he let himself fall into Irmo's waiting arms, the veil of dreams drawing across his brow, Fili heard Beorn rumble, "Good. Sleep now and grow strong."


End file.
